


Is it still you and me forever?

by zeiida



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip, Sylvain doesn't know anything, There's some other golden deer mentioned in passing, dimitri and ingrid are here for like a millisecond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeiida/pseuds/zeiida
Summary: When Sylvain is invited into the Golden Deer by Professor Byleth, he finds himself at a loss. After all, the answer should be simple. Stay or go? Yet for some reason, he can't arrive at a yes or no answer.





	Is it still you and me forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello-- so I've never actually written a fanfic before but Felix/Sylvain is too good to pass up so here we are. I would drive myself off a cliff if it meant they could be canon.

Evenings were always quiet at the monastery, in a peaceful way. Sylvain always enjoyed when the sun set, the temperature dropping to where Sylvain was reminded of home. He supposed it’s why he took evening walks, that and the fact he could get away from the prying eyes of people and hit the town. But tonight he had no energy, which didn’t really make any sense considering he hadn’t really done anything. Other than the normal amount of training he usually partook in. 

The Blue Lion student wandered the breezeway, ever so slowly making his way to his dorm. He was tired in the way that he didn’t really— for once— want to socialize, and yet he wasn’t physically tired enough to fall asleep. He thought if he took a walk around then he could work up the tiredness to catch some shut eye.

“Sylvain,” the voice that called after him startled the student. When he had turned around, the new Golden Deer professor was walking toward him. The Gautier heir would be lying if he said he wasn’t in awe of the accomplishments. In the beginning of the year, the Golden Deer didn’t seem that threatening. Within the first couple of months, the Golden Deer had been whipped up into shape and had stolen the victory of The Battle of the Eagle and Lion right under their feet. It seemed all Sylvain could do was watch as the new professor led their students to victory. It was impressive to say the least. 

“Oh! Professor, what can I do for you?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow as he placed a hand on his hip. With a quick sweep of his eyes, he noticed the professor had been holding papers. He didn’t dare read them however, that was their business, and theirs alone. To Sylvain’s surprise, the papers were extended out to him and a quizzical look came to his face. 

“Your performance in the mock battle was quite impressive. It would be a pleasure to have you become a part of the Golden Deer.” Their voice was how it always was, devoid of any hint to emotion. Yet Sylvain thought he saw the slightest smile on the professor's face. 

Him? Sylvain was dumbfounded, his performance had been nothing special. What had he done to earn the professor’s favor? Surely the invitation would be better suited to Ingrid, or Ashe, both of whom work extremely hard. Sylvain… well, he was never praised for being an exceptional student. Had the new professor not heard of the rumors? How had that not chased them away? Surely no educated and sane professor would pick Sylvain to recruit. 

Only when the student remembered where he was did he move. He tentatively looked at the papers, eyes speeding through the text ever so nicely written on the paper. Sylvain swallowed as he debated with himself. This was… a sudden decision, one he truly didn’t want to make too rashly. On one hand if he joined he could learn more potentially, but at the same time that means the professor would expect things of him. 

“You don’t have to decide right now, think it over—” The professor started yet Sylvain was quick to cut them off. His eyes however kept staring at the papers in disbelief. 

“Why me?” Sylvain wasn’t sure what made him blurt his question, but he needed to know. Manuela has given up on him by now, and had even expressed her frustrations with him. Much like everyone else in the house, Dimitri, Ashe, Ingrid, he’s heard it all. 

“Well, there’s potential in you, Sylvain. Potential that isn’t being nurtured.” They shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing, how quickly they had responded only furthered Sylvain’s disbelief. This had to be a dream. “I refuse to let you give it up.”

Sylvain looked up for a brief moment, then let out a sigh. He never particularly wanted to join another house, as he was content in the Blue Lions. However, he couldn’t deny how much more lax the Golden Deer seemed. Certainly this wasn’t a decision he couldn’t just stamp a no on and call it good. It was something that would require Sylvain to think though, something that he wasn't particularly fond of. 

“Like I was trying to say, think it over, and let me know what you decide. Or if a week goes by I’ll assume that you’ve either lost interest or have forgotten. I won’t pester you about it.” Before Sylvain could even open his mouth the professor had gave their farewell and took off. Leaving Sylvain to stand in the breezeway, eyes drifting down to the papers. 

The more he stared, the more he got a headache. He couldn’t deal with right now; he was exhausted, and his mind was screaming for sleep. Managing to tear his eyes from the paper, Sylvain continued on his way and quickly retreated into his room. He left the papers on the desk to deal with another time, but he knew he couldn’t avoid it forever.

Sylvain guiltily swallowed as he held the papers in his hands. His eyes scanned them over, and over, and over again. He practically memorized their words, and how he got them. The student had been headed to his dorm to retire for the day, when he had been stopped by the new professor. 

However, despite retiring early, Sylvain just felt his mind plagued by decisions. 

* * *

The next morning Sylvain had almost lost his uniform, tripped over a cat and got laughed at, missed breakfast, and was nearly late to class. However he was pretty sure if he feigned illness or slept in all together, Manuela would not have cared. She had the same opinion of him as everyone else in this school. The noble philanderer who cared about nothing more than finding his next conquest. All but apparently that new professor. 

“Oh Goddess, Sylvain, are you okay?” 

Sylvain groaned as he buried his face into his arms that rested on the table. As Manuela had lectured he tried to get some sleep, but she had walked by his table as she made her rounds. Each time making sure that he had not fallen asleep by slamming her hand onto the table, acknowledging him, and walking away. He remained in that position, as he didn’t need to pick his head up to know it was Ingrid. 

“Fine.” He grumbled, seeking comfort in the fact that he’s managed to block out the room. For once he was thankful how quiet the Blue Lions were, certainly had this been the Golden Deer there would be much more talking. Much more fun, or that’s what Sylvain thought anyways from the few times he’s passed by the open doors, or heard the yelling from inside the confines of his own class.

“You don’t look fine.”

“Fine means fine Ingrid. I’m okay, I promise.” Sylvain’s voice grew more exasperated as he tried to shake her off his back. 

“He’s probably just moping about the fact that no girl subcame to his endless blathering.” Felix was quick to intercept the conversation.

“There’s something different this time—”

Sylvain squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that sleep would take pity on him. Their voices began to drown out as the student welcomed sleep. Just as it seemed that the Goddess had taken pity on him, there was a slam of a book on his desk. 

“Mr. Gautier, I assume— since you are face down— that you already know everything when it comes to this particular subject?” Professor Manuela’s voice was sweet, but he wasn’t fooled. He heard the strain in her voice, the frustration. To think it’s only been a few months and she’s already fed up with him. 

Sylvain peeked his head up and with a deep breath he shook his head. He didn’t have the energy to argue with her. Yet he also didn’t have the energy to do his work. 

“Then I suppose you should start doing your work, unless you truly are ridden with something to which I would suggest you go to the medic bay.” When silence befell as Sylvain’s answer, Manuela gave him a sigh as he heels clicked off. The student picked up his quill and stared at the blank parchment. 

Why was it such a big deal? Why couldn’t Sylvain just decide on a single answer? He didn’t know. It was supposed to be obvious? After all, something did seem inviting about the Golden Deer. Much more inviting than this silent room, yet some of these classmates— albeit annoying sometimes— were his childhood friends. Would they see him as a traitor if he left? Would they be upset? He knew how Felix strongly admired the Golden Deer’s professor’s sword skills. Would Felix resent him for being chosen, instead of him? 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Felix grumbled as his eyes remained flickering between a textbook and parchment, scrawling things out in handwriting that Sylvain loved to poke fun of due to its neatness. For a guy so prickly and unwelcoming, his handwriting suggested a different personality. Sylvain blinked a couple of times, pretending to scrawl his own notes. In reality he just glanced over to Felix’s paper and paraphrasing the answers.

“Can we talk, after class? Or before dinner or something?”

“Even if I say no, you’re going to approach me anyways.” 

Sylvain said no more as he gave into a light chuckle and did his best to finish up his work. When the bell rang, Felix was quick to flee, hand already on the hilt of a sword he _ insisted _come into the classroom. He left Sylvain, potentially hoping to avoid him, but most likely forgetting about the fact that Sylvain wanted to talk. 

When Sylvain chased after the other student, he was a few stride length away when someone called after him. Internally he groaned, he was tired and needed to talk, what could people possibly want. 

“Sylvain! I appreciate your— suddenly— increased efforts to train, but you didn’t look so well this morning, shouldn’t you be resting?” The prince of Faerghus was quick to approach him, a concerned look on his face. Sylvain didn’t miss how Dedue stopped a few feet short, most likely in polite gesture to give the conversation privacy. 

“Ah, no, I’m actually here to talk with Felix.” Sylvain gestured by pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Oh, my apologies, by all means go ahead.” Dimitri gave a curt nod as Sylvain turned and approached the swordsman.

“Are you trying to mutilate or kill your enemies?” Sylvain inquired, an amused look on his face as Felix worked at a training dummy. It was undeniable how much skill Felix had with a sword, and yet here Sylvain was, the one with the invitation. 

“Are you going to stand there, or will you ever pick up a training lance?” Felix quipped, brows furrowed in annoyance. The older student missed the days where Felix came running to him, the softer Felix. But he wouldn’t dare wish for Felix to be replaced, or to be changed. 

“Ouch. I train, truly. I was here two days ago!” 

“Yeah. Two days ago,” Felix scoffed as he glanced off somewhere. 

There was a brief moment of silence as Sylvain debated his words. Yet before he could even manage to get them out, he jogged over to the rack of training swords and grabbed one. By the time he reached Felix’s side, the shorter was obviously confused and possibly a bit surprised. 

“I’ll train too,” Sylvain shrugged and weighed the sword in his hand. By no means was he a match for Felix, as his specialty was in lances and strangely enough magic as well. 

“Really? Thought you wanted to talk?” Felix raised an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed, skeptical of the sudden change. Sylvain should’ve seen it coming, as he rarely ever spared with Felix. 

“I do.” 

“You don’t talk when you train, you fatuous philanderer,” Felix’s voice was harsh, but it was nothing Sylvain couldn’t take. He’s long gotten used to the daggers that Felix threw. Except maybe that one time when he called Felix his baby brother, and the shorter had lashed out. Ever since that conversation he really has been trying to get better, and Felix in turn has lightened, if only slightly.

“Well. At least it wasn’t an ‘i’ word this time: imbecile, insatiable, inane—shall I go on?” Sylvain couldn’t help the smile that formed. 

“They’re all true.”

“Maybe so.” Sylvain shrugged, adjusting his grip on the sword in hand. He glanced at it, then to Felix. With his best effort he advanced at his friend without warning, and like he expected Felix was quick to parry the blade. Before he knew it Sylvain was caught up in complicated steps, focusing on the blade held by the other. Most of Sylvain’s strategy considered of pass backs and slopes, and of course parrying to the best of his ability. The student found himself smiling as he enjoy the clashing of the blades, even if they were only training swords. For whatever reason, the sound emanated when they knocked together was satisfying to hear. It was different from when one trained with lances. Swords allowed for much up close, Sylvain was used to jabs and a distance, now it was up close and swipes.

Or more of flailing in his case. 

Felix— of course— trained with a sword for longer than Sylvain, and easily tore down the guards, leaving Sylvain struggling. His movements precise and deadly, and Sylvain was so glad that he never had to fight Felix, considering they were in the same house. But for how long—? 

“Dead.” Felix’s voice ripped through his thoughts, Sylvain scrambling as he fell onto the ground, sword point dangerously close to his face. 

“You know, if you had a training lance, this would be a different story.” Sylvain took deep breaths as Felix retracted the sword. The older student remained on the floor as he caught his breath, dropping the weapon and resting his arms on his knees as he overlapped his hands. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that if this was a battlefield, you’d be dead.” 

It looked like Felix— while sweating— wasn’t as exhausted as Sylvain. No matter how many times they spared, the taller was always amazed at how rigorous Felix makes his training. All in the name of becoming better, hungry for more power, a hunger that Sylvain has never truly understood but has also never tried to stop. 

“But this wasn’t a battlefield,” Sylvain countered, watching as Felix turned sharply, eyes narrowing with annoyance. 

“But it could have been, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain huffed and gazed off around the training room as if the pillars were more interesting. Silence befell the two of them, Sylvain awkwardly swallowing as his gaze fell to the training ground floors. 

“Hey Felix,” Sylvain picked the sword up and briefly rocked back so he could stand up easier. 

“What?” His voice was softer than it had been a few moments ago. 

“What would you do if I joined the Golden Deer?” Sylvain’s gaze wandered to familiar eyes, studying them for any reaction. Felix remained quiet before turning and clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. 

“Do what you please.”

“Felix—” the taller took a few steps forward towards the other, tempted to reach out.

“Sylvain, quite frankly I do not care. That is your decision to make, not mine. Maybe if you joined you’d finally get some sense knocked into you and figure out what really matters” Felix’s voice quickly shifted into frigid icicles, the cold in his voice contrasting against the warmth in his eyes. Yet even that was flickering out and being replaced with a storm. “Don’t expect me to be saddened by your absence, maybe then I can finally get some work done.”

Sylvain blinked, watching the hostility emanate off the other. After a moment his gaze dropped to the floor and he bit down on his bottom lip. The grip on the hilt of his sword tightened and he acknowledged Felix’s words with a brisk nod. 

“Right.” Maybe he’s pushed Felix too far, but he doesn’t remember doing anything that would truly aggravate Felix like so. Either way it was obvious that the other had no desire to talk with him. Sylvain dismissed himself from the conversation, quickly putting the training sword away and practically shoulder checking Ferdinand who had just started to enter. 

Maybe the Golden Deer would do him some good. 

* * *

By the time that dinner rolled around, Sylvain was prepared to sit with the usual. Ingrid, Dimitri and Felix, or some group of girls he found intriguing, whatever he found first. Yet he was stopped short tonight— before he got to his destination a voice shouted his name. 

This seemed to be the common theme of this week.

“Sylvain! Come sit with us!” Hilda’s voice rose above the others, a welcoming smile on her face as she gestured to the open spot they had left for him. A majority of the Golden Deer were sitting at the table they claimed as theirs. Had they really reserved a seat for him? “What’re you standing there like a slack jawed idiot for, come sit!” Her voice suited her and was what one would expect from her, preppy and all acting innocent like. Yet Sylvain knew too much to be fooled by her.

Sylvain glanced to his friends, however when he made brief eye contact with Felix, the swordsman scowled and broke it. The taller was left to assume Felix was still requiring space, so Sylvain turned and walked over to the Golden Deer and sitting down beside Lorenz and Claude.

“What’s the occasion?” Sylvain glanced at the members, most of which offered him a smile. Claude tilted his head, chin rested on his hand and a soft smile on his face. 

“Well, we heard there was a possibility you might join, and we all thought it would be a great idea if you got introduced to everyone.” Sylvain once again glanced at the table, he knew everyone’s names already so he didn’t really understand the point Claude was trying to make. When the house leader observed Sylvain’s confusion, he snickered before shoving it down. “I mean get to know everyone, it would be intimidating if you got inducted and yet never spoke to a soul in the Golden Deer.” 

“You have a point,” Sylvain agreed, but it was still unexpected. How did they even hear he could potentially be joining their house? Did Professor Byleth tell them? Were they that confident he’d join?

“We do hope you’ll join, it’ll be nice having another lance user in the house.” Leonie offered him a friendly smile, but Sylvain knew she was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. It would certainly benefit to do some sparring with her given the chance. 

“I saw him use some reason during the mock battle!” Ignatz piped up. Sylvain never really spoke with him, he’d never gotten the chance to in all honesty. He was the type of person who he never thought would really want to become a knight, it didn’t seem to suit him well. 

“It was just some simple fire spells— it’s nothing special.”

“And he’s modest,” Claude chuckled from beside him. Sylvain turned to the house leader and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Oh? Then let’s talk about how you set up an ambush in the wooded area for Felix and I!” Sylvain gave a playful shove to Claude’s shoulder, his own smile growing wider. “I never saw it coming! I was expecting Leonie and Raphael, not a Sagittae to the face!” 

After that the tablemates descended into a rather lively conversation, each one having something nice to say to the other. It was more talking than the Blue Lions usually did, and it was more relaxing in away. The conversation easily shifted and Sylvain noticed that the topic would change, rather than just remaining on training, or strategy, or the next intervention to get Sylvain to try harder.

It was… pleasant. 

The rest of dinner seemed to go by in a flash, yet as soon as it ended the guilt plagued him again. From what little he’s seen, he knows Golden Deer would be a fit for him. The people and the pacing was much more his style, yet there was something holding him back, making him hesitant to sign the papers. 

* * *

Sylvain took his time walking back to his room, drifting around the monastery which ever way his feet led him. When he neared the training grounds however he heard noises coming from within. Curious, the student peered in only to be unsurprised. 

_ Of course it’s Felix, who else is this insane? _ Sylvain thought to himself as he quietly entered, sticking to the shadows as he observed the form of the swordsman. 

“You’re going to collapse at this rate if you keep pushing yourself, how long have you been—” 

“Shut up!” Felix yelled as he gave one particularly hard swing, his chest heaving and his gaze cold. Sylvain’s mouth dropped as he was startled by the hostility. “Do you ever stop?! You tell me I train too much then tease me when I don’t! What do you want, Sylvain?” 

“Felix, it was a genuine concern.” Sylvain’s face quickly grew concerned as he took bold steps out onto the training ground floor, into the more illuminated part. 

“Yeah, well I don’t need it.” Felix’s breathing started to even out, but each time he exhaled there was condensation, but as quick as the little cloud of fog appeared it disappeared into the night to be replaced. 

“What brought this on? Felix, what did I do?” Sylvain held his hands out in a placating gesture. While he’s learned to read Felix over the years, he still had yet to master it. 

“I’m just saying what needs to be said, Sylvain! If you want to join the Golden Deer, then be my guest!” He spat and Sylvain froze in place. “I don’t need you to look after me!”

_ Oh. _That’s what this is about. Sylvain internally groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Felix was right, sometimes he really was daft. Before the older knew it he was let out a small snicker. Which only made Felix’s brows furrow further. 

“You think the reason I haven’t decided yet is because I’m worried about baby sitting you?!” Sylvain’s fit of laughter return, and as much as he tried to push it down he failed. He shook his head as he continued trying to dismiss the feeling. “Felix, I never wanted to make you feel like I was only here because I was babysitting you.”

Felix only huffed, sheathing the sword and crossing his arms. He looked wary, like he wasn’t trusting anything that came out of Sylvain’s mouth. 

“You know how we grew up together?”

“Obviously. As much as I try to forget.” 

“Remember the promise?”

Dead air. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, Sylvain knew Felix’s answer. He was just too embarrassed to admit it. After all, how could either of them ever forget it?

“...Is that asinine thing seriously the thing holding you back? Sylvain this is your chance to be better—”

“It’s not holding me back. It never has, Felix.” 

“—If I were you I would accept without hesitation.” Sylvain blinked, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over her chest, shifting his weight in the process. The taller managed to catch eye contact with the blue haired student. 

“Would you now?” Felix hesitated, opening his mouth and then closing it. He let out a deep sigh and glanced off somewhere. 

“No. No I wouldn’t.” 

“I figured as much.” Sylvain took daring steps forward towards the other, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out. “Come on.” 

“Oi— hey! Sylvain! Where are we going? I got things I need to do—!” Felix tugged at the constraint, yet if Sylvain had one thing over Felix it was definitely grip. 

“Oh hush, come on.” Sylvain gestured with his head as he dragged Felix along. The older student guided his childhood friend to a railing of the monastery that overlooked land. It was heavily wooded and mountainous, but considering that the monastery was the highest point it created some pretty amazing views. It was a nice place to calm down or talk.

“And we came out here for what exactly?” Felix turned his back on the scenery and leaned on the railing, hand on the stones supporting him. 

“Is it still me and you?”

“Excuse me?” Felix raised an eyebrow and looked at Sylvain like those magical formulas they had to decipher in class.

“Everyone is just looking for someone that chooses them, over everything else, over and over again, right?” Sylvain placed his forearms on the smooth rocken railing, leaning over as he gazed out. This definitely seems like some scene in those books Ashe loved to read about valiant knights, except with a man and a woman instead of Sylvain and Felix. 

“What are you blabbering on about? If you don’t start making sense soon I’ll leave.” The blue haired student shook his head and gave a tut as glanced over his shoulder. It was oddly peaceful, not a bird in the sky, no guards, or children around. Just them.

“What I’m trying to say, is that we made a promise right? We promised that we would die at the same time.” Sylvain turned his head to observe the other student, studying his face for any reaction. “Is it still you and me forever?” 

Sylvain watched as Felix gave an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes. The longer Felix remained silent, the more a feeling started to take root in Sylvin’s chest. Had they truly grown apart so much so that Felix would abandon the promise? Sure, they were children when it was made, but it’s the one promise that Sylvain had yet to dismiss. 

The one promise he intended to keep.

“We’re both still here, aren’t we?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow as Felix kept his eyes trained on the ground. “If I wanted to break that promise, I would have by now.”

Sylvain felt a smile grace his lips as the panic in his chest eased. He supposed Felix didn’t hate him, not entirely anyway. 

“I thought you would be furious that I got invited and you didn’t. I know how much you admire their style of swordsmanship.” Felix merely shrugged. 

“They offered for me to transfer, during a sparring session one time—”

“And you’re still here?! What?!” Sylvain’s mouth dropped open as he couldn’t believe what Felix was saying. The person who’s always strived to be better, who’s always stopped at nothing to get what he wants, turned down an opportunity to _ get better _?! “What have you done with Felix Fraldarius you fraud?” The older student lightly teased only for Felix to immediately bristle.

“Shut up! Let me finish you half wit! I turned them down because I figured…” Felix paused, as if he was unable to find words. Sylvain found himself unintentionally leaning forward, listening to what potentially Felix was going to say.”Nevermind.”

“Oh come on, Felix! I won’t laugh, I promise.”

“Liar.”

“Nuh uh! I swear!” The taller held his hands up to show that his fingers weren’t crossed. Felix didn’t seem very amused by the gesture, but Sylvain could try. In fact he’s recently started to think _ try _is the only thing he can do. 

“I figured that if I left, then you really would give up.”

Sylvain just offered a nervous laugh, averting his gaze. So Felix had noticed. The minimal effort he put into everything. Skipping class, flirting with women, never taking training seriously, he never put effort forth because no matter what he did it wasn’t good enough anyways. He would attempt here and there, but he didn’t find a point in doing so. 

“It seems I’m the only one around here who can get you off your ass, don’t ask me why.” After Felix finished once again did they return to silence. Sylvain really didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know what he could say. His flowery vocabulary wouldn’t help him out this time around. He thought a simple thank you should suffice. 

“Thank you Felix, for everything.”

“Hmph, when you start taking training more seriously will be enough thanks for me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” 

“Step one might be to accept that invitation.”

“What? No!” Sylvain met Felix’s eyes in a flurry, panic suddenly rising again. He shook his head as he stood tall. “I can’t possibly!”

“Why’s that?”

“Why do you think that is? Felix, I meant it when I asked if it was still you and me for the rest of time, and I don’t plan on breaking it. If I join the Golden Deer, I leave you behind.”

“I’m literally in the classroom over.” Felix rolled his eyes, an amusement in his voice that was a nice change to his usual snippy and aggressive tone. 

“It’s not the same. It never would be. With you, in the Blue Lions, thats—“ _ home. It’s home _ “—Home.” Sylvain’s mouth felt dry, but at the same time it felt like he still had so many words left to say, so many things still to talk about. Yet it was also already late, both of them would be retired in their rooms by now. 

“If you truly believe that. Don’t let me be the one to hold you back.” 

“You’re never the person who holds me back, you’re the person who pushes me forward, Felix.” Sylvain took daring steps towards the other and before he knew it, Felix’s hand rested in his own. The older student knew this somehow felt right. 

When had Felix started running warm? Maybe from all the training he did. Whatever it was, it was a nice change from the cooler air around them. Sylvain looked at the other student who merely glanced off in the other direction, but Sylvain just see the flush on his face. It was cute. He’s never really seen any emotion other than angry on the swordsman’s face, not to mention the fact that he had yet to yank his hand away. 

“Well if you’ve made your decision you should probably tell the professor,” Felix cleared his throat, eyes still refusing to meet Sylvain’s. What surprised Sylvain was that Felix gave Sylvain’s hand a light squeeze before gently retracting his hand. The Fraldarius heir wasn’t known for being gentle. Ever. “We should also probably go to sleep.”

Sylvain shook his head slightly in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest. He took in whatever details he could about Felix, before the moment inevitably passed on, much to Sylvain’s dismay. “Of course.”

Before they set out, Sylvain stood at Felix’s side, offering his elbow for Felix to grab onto. The embarrassment on the shorter’s face only grew, nose scrunching and brows furrowing. With a shove to Sylvain’s shoulder he slipped past the taller and started making his way towards the dorms. 

“Hey, Felix wait up! Come on!” Sylvain couldn’t help the chuckle that he emitted, as soon as he started jogging however, Felix did ask well. He felt bad for whoever was just falling asleep in the dorms, as Felix retreated into his room, Sylvain lingered outside. 

“Hey Felix?”

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

“Thanks—”

“Go to sleep.”

“For everything.” Sylvain pressed a fist to his mouth to stop the laughter tickling his throat. “Night, Felix.”

“Night, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain pursed his lips but that didn’t stop the soft smile. True to his word, Sylvain abandoned his spot outside Felix’s door and retired to his own door. That night he got a much better sleep than that of the night before. 

* * *

“Professor!” Sylvain called after the new professor, jogging up to them and slowing down. In his hands were the transfer papers, and with a glance he extended them back to the professor. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m afraid I must decline. I don’t think I’m ready to leave the Blue Lions.”

“I understand,” the professor offered him a nod. “But, Sylvain?” 

“Yes, Professor?”

“I don’t want those papers back.”

“Oh! Right, uhm,” Sylvain stared at them for a minute before glancing around. When he deemed no one but the professor was around he muttered a simple incantation that he’s been working with and the papers alit into flame. “What papers?” 

The professor’s features twisted to confusion, rubbing their temples before turning on their heel and walking away. Sylvain, satisfied with the erasure of evidence, the student turned and made his way back to where Felix was standing. 

“Oh! You waited, I was honestly expecting you to head in front of me.”

“This idle talking is making me wait more, come on you inane beast, let’s go.” Felix started off, hand on the hilt of the sword he insisted he bring everywhere. 

“Back again with the i words I see.” Sylvain chortled as he fell in step with the other. 

“I have a few more if you want them.”

“No I’m good! Truly!”

As the two of them made their way to the training grounds, Sylvain found himself wanting to reach for Felix’s hand. Yet he didn’t. He knew he probably shouldn’t last night was just some talk. But that wasn’t enough reason for the urge to go away. It lingered and it drove Sylvain nuts. More so than Manuela on the start of the week. The Gautier heir found his eyes wandering to their hands, so close that Sylvain could easily slip his into Felix’s. 

What were they? All he really knew was that he’s found the one person he would choose over and over again, without hesitation. Maybe it was because of the promise, or maybe it was because of something else. But Sylvain was pretty sure he wouldn’t be changing his mind. He just needed to figure out what that meant, for the both of them.

“Sylvain!” Felix’s annoyed voice snapped him out of thought, gesturing to a rack of training weapons. He was obviously getting annoyed with waiting around.

“Right— I’ll use a lance.” 

He didn’t know. But with their shared promise, they had the rest of forever to figure it out. It was still Sylvain and Felix until hell froze over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Felix/Sylvain isn't too heavy in this one, but! I will remedy that at some point. I just really wanted to get something out for them. I was planning on writing a "ending" but? I figured I should stop here for now. I really don't know how to make ending notes, but I hope you're content with this.


End file.
